My Fire Baby
by Fluffy'sBaby
Summary: Kurama has finally realized his love for Hiei. So he decides to tell the fire demon, but when he finds Hiei he finds his the little demon with Yusuke. Kurama’s jealousy gets the best of him, so he decides to let Youko out in order to try and win Hiei over
1. Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters.

**My Fire Baby**

**Summary: **Kurama has finally realized his love for Hiei. So he decides to tell the fire demon, but when he finds Hiei he finds his the little demon with Yusuke. Kurama's jealousy gets the best of him, so he decides to let Youko out in order to try and win Hiei over. But, Youko takes it a step too far.

**Warnings: M/M Lemon, language, rape**

**Chapter 1: Broken Heart**

Kurama sat in his classroom staring out of the window. The teacher was writing problems on the board, which Kurama could have sworn he'd learned in third grade. But everyone around him had peeved looks on their faces showing that they didn't understand.

Kurama didn't care though he had much bigger things on his mind. For days he hasn't been able to sleep much, because his mind kept wandering to certain youkai.

"Hiei."

Just the name sent chills up his spine. Kurama had been having mixed feelings about his fighting partner for a while and always ignored it. But, now it seemed that those feelings were only getting stronger.

Kurama looked up just as the teacher asked him a question that no one else in the class could seem to answer.

"The answer is four Sir." Kurama answered correctly before getting lost in his thoughts all over again.

He continued to stare out the window, wishing that Hiei were out there waiting for him, waiting to explain to him these feelings that seemed to plague his heart.

A deep sigh escaped the handsome boy. He looked up at the school clock the bell would ring any second now.

Good…. he needed to get out of there, he needed to go somewhere and think

His prayers were soon answered as the bell rang. Kurama hopped out of his seat, making sure to grab all of his belongings. He was planning on going to the park, maybe Hiei would be there sitting in his usual tree. Kurama got excited just thinking about seeing his friend, but his plans were postponed, as the teacher called to him.

"Shuichi, can you hold on a second. I would like to talk to you." Kurama groaned, he was ready to just make a dash for the door, but was not known to disrespect a teacher's wishes.

So he slumped back into the classroom, while the rest of the children ran out happily, being glad that their day of "hell" was over.

"Yes Sir?" Kurama asked wanting to end this conversation soon.

He watched as the tall man cleared his throat, and then used his index finger to push his large glasses up off the tip of his nose.

"Look, I don't want to keep you long, so I'll just get to the point. For the last couple of days, I've noticed that your mind hasn't quite been in the classroom. I don't know if it is because of personal reasons or what, but I need you here, do you understand?" Kurama nodded, already losing interest in this conversation.

"You are the smartest kid in this school, and the last thing we need is for you to lose focus. So what ever problems you may be going through, should be solved sooner rather than later, you understand?"

"Yes Sir, I understand perfectly." Kurama answered.

"Good, so I'll see you Monday, and hopefully you'll be back to normal?" Kurama responded with a nod, and ran out of the classroom.

**City Park:**

"He's right. I need to get rid of this problem, if only I knew what it was." Kurama thought, as he walked through the deserted part of the park, where no children were known to hang about. He walked up to the tree where the boy who ran through his mind often sat.

"HIEI!"

Kurama yelled as he peered into the tree. No answer was heard, so Kurama called a few more times before finally realizing that his friend wasn't there.

The red headed beauty sighed. He really had his heart set on seeing Hiei. Well at least now he had the time to sit and think without being interrupted.

He took a seat under the tree and began to talk to himself.

"Hiei, if only you knew how I felt, if only I could tell you my true feelings." A yawn escaped Kurama's lips, as his eyelids became heavy. The sun beat down on him, giving him a warm glowing feeling. He was getting tired and maybe a nap under the tree would help to straighten out his thoughts

He continued to talk to himself as his head rested against the base of the tree. Images of Hiei flashed through his mind, images of him holding the little demon, kissing his warm lips, and running his fingers through his gravity defying hair.

"Hiei, my dear fire baby, I love you……."

Kurama's head snapped up as he realized what he just said. "I love Hiei?" The words seemed foreign to him, but they sounded so right. "I love Hiei." Kurama thought about it.

"I love Hiei. I do, I love him." He repeated this over and over again like a mantra. He smiled as he stood up. "That's what was wrong with me. I'm in love. I'm in love with my best friend."

The red head laughed happily as he ran through the park. He had to find Hiei, he had to tell him. He had to tell his friend the truth………. that he was in love with him.

Kurama was so happy about this new discovery that he didn't stop to think. "How will Hiei feel about this?"

Kurama stopped in his tracks. "How will I tell him? What if he doesn't feel the same way?" These questions plagued Kurama mind as he walked out of the park.

"I need advice! I need someone to help me. Someone who can help me explain to Hiei how I feel. Someone who I can trust………but who?"

Kurama stopped by the park gates wondering who he could possibly go to for help.

"Botan would tell everyone before I even got a chance to talk to Hiei. So she's out of the question. Kuwabara, I'm sorry to say can't even give Yukina the right hint and I really don't feel comfortable telling any of the other girls……… so that just leaves Yusuke. Yea, he's good at keeping secrets. I don't know about his love life, but he's my best choice right now."

Kurama nodded his head, agreeing with his decision, and quickly took off towards the Spirit Detectives home.

**Yusuke's House:**

Kurama was out of breath once he got Yusuke's home. He stopped out side of the door to catch his breath and put his hair back into place, before he calmly knocked on the door.

No one answered, so Kurama decided to knock a little harder.

This time the door creaked open just a bit. Kurama stuck his head in the door and looked around.

"Ms. Urameshi?……..umm Yusuke? Is anyone here?"

Kurama walked slowly into the dark messy house. He found Yusuke's discarded shirt on the floor, and figured he was probably in his room. Kurama checked the rest of the house first to make sure, and then headed towards Yusuke's room.

As he walked down the hallway, he noticed more of Yusuke's clothing thrown on the floor.

"He could have at least taken his clothes into his bedroom." Kurama thought as he walked closer to the spirit detective's door.

As he got closer, he could here a faint noise coming from behind the cracked door. Heavy breathing and soft mumbling could be detected as the red head reached for the door knob.

An unfamiliar stench seemed to be coming from the barely cracked door, and something told Kurama not to go any further, but his curiosity got the best of him.

"Yusuke?" he whispered before slowly pushing the door open. He poked his head into the dark room, and looked over to Yusuke's bed. The sight before him was forbidden, but he couldn't find it in himself to look away.

"Ahhh…….Yuuuusuke please harder Mmmmmm." A small voice could be heard from under Yusuke's large body.

His lower body was covered by a light blanket, and his naked back was being clawed by small hands. The red lines on his back were proof that they had been at this for a while.

"You…want me……. to go…….harder huh?" Yusuke moaned as he rocked back and forth into the body beneath him.

"YES, HARDER NOW!" The small voice shouted impatiently, as the pair of hands pushed at Yusuke's back trying to get him to speed up.

Kurama could feel his pants tightening, as he continued to watch the scene before him.

Yusuke laughed at the bossiness of the little person, not noticing the door to his room had been cracked open.

"Mmmm, then beg for it." He moaned slowing down, to tease the one beneath him.

"Pl….please, harder. Give it to me harder Urameshi." That was all the spirit detective needed to hear, as he slammed harder into the small body.

Kurama bit down hard on his bottom lip, he could just imagine himself doing that to Hiei.

"AHHHH…….YES YUSUKE, MORE DON'T STOP!" The loud screaming was overpowered by the sound of bare flesh slapping together.

Yusuke's loud panting only got louder as he rolled onto his back, pulling a small body on top of him.

Kurama's jaw dropped as he recognized the small figure on top of Yusuke. "Hiei?" was all he managed to breathe.

The little youkai pulled Yusuke up so they were chest to chest, as he passionately kissed the detective.

Yusuke's right arm wrapped tightly around Hiei's small waist, while he was able to get his left hand tangled into soft, flame shaped hair.

"Oh…Hiei, yes my fire demon."

Yusuke continued to slam Hiei's small frame down onto his hard shaft.

Hiei threw his head back in pure ecstasy as he was nearing his climax. Yusuke took this as an opportunity and attacked the fire boy's neck, nipping and sucking at the pale skin. He left dark red marks all across Hiei's neck, before reclaiming the demon's lips.

"Mmmm" Hiei moaned into Yusuke's mouth as he reached between their sweaty bodies, and grabbed his own leaking erection. He pumped on it hard, as he bucked his hips hard against Yusuke's body.

The young fire demon broke the kiss between them as Yusuke grabbed his hand, helping to tug at the boy's erection

Hiei threw his head back once again as he shouted out his orgasm.

"YUUUUUUUUUUSUUUUUUUKEEE!" His hot seed shot across both of their chests leaving the white substance to drip everywhere.

Hiei buried his head into Yusuke's neck, his breathing coming hard and raged. He whimpered softly, while Yusuke continued to slide in and out of his sore anus.

Kurama had seen enough, he couldn't take anymore of this. The one he loved was fucking someone else, right in front of him.

The red headed fox turned his back to the sight in front of him and after taking one last look at his love, he ran towards the front door.

Kurama was able to make it out the door before Yusuke shouted out his own climax.

The red headed boy couldn't stop the tears that escaped his beautiful emerald eyes as he ran home heart broken.

TBC……..

**So what do you think? Poor Kurama, please review and I'll see about continuing to the next chapter. What will Kurama do about Hiei? Is his fire baby really in love with Yusuke? If so how will he break them up? I'll never tellll at least not until my next chapter. So please review.**


	2. MINE!

**A/N: I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I've had a lot going on at school, but here is my second chapter and I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Chapter 2: Mine!**

Hiei rolled off of Yusuke and collapsed onto the bed exhausted. The little fired demon pulled the blanket over him self and curled into a tight ball.

Yusuke fell onto his back still breathing heavily. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around Hiei pulling the little demon close.

"Well, that was better than I expected……. and here I thought you were an innocent little virgin."

Hiei closed his eyes as he turned over and buried his head into Yusuke's chest trying to get warm. A simple "Hn" was the only response he gave to the spirit detective referring to the comment he had just made.

Yusuke smiled warmly and nuzzled his nose into Hiei's hair, breathing in his sweet scent. He couldn't believe that the little demon was actually here in his arms. Who would have thought Hiei and Yusuke would even be caught in the same bed together.

But Yusuke had to admit, he didn't mind having the small youkai next to him.

Just earlier that day him and Keiko had gotten into a heated argument in which she admitted to not wanting to be with him anymore. She said that she was sick of him worrying her to death because of his job as a spirit detective and she was sick of him causing so many problems at school.

Yusuke also confirmed that he no longer wanted to be with her. So after shouting out that their relationship was done, he had stormed out of the house to get some fresh air. It took all of his strength not to go back and slam her head against the stone walls of her small apartment.

**Flashback:**

"I can't believe that bitch after all we've been through." Yusuke walked through the streets terrorizing anyone who even bothered to look at him.

"After all those years of putting up with her bitching and nagging she has the nerve to say that she is sick of ME!"

The spirit detective stopped in front of the entrance to the city park. He decided that maybe a long walk would calm him down……...But man was he wrong.

On the way through the park a couple of high school kids "accidentally" tossed their football at his head. Yusuke smiled as he turned towards the laughing bunch, he could use a few punching bags to help blow off some steam.

So after beating the shit out of the kids and popping their football with his bare hands, the spirit detective marched off to a deserted part of the park hoping to find a quiet place to think.

Yusuke tried his best to sit down and meditate but that didn't work. So he stood up and started swinging his fist around in a maniac way.

But just swinging at the air wasn't calming him down; he needed something hard to punch.

So he walked up to a thick oak tree and studied it for a minute……..it seemed strong enough to on a few of his attacks.

So the spirit detective began to repeatedly punch the trunk of the tree. The way the tree shook as if it were shivering in fear seemed to please him.

Many leaves started to fall from their branches and little animals, likes squirrels and birds scurried from the tree in panic.

Yusuke kept punching at the tree his fist making hard banging sounds. The spirit detective didn't notice the small dark figure that was slowly slipping from the tree until it fell to the ground and landed with a loud thudding sound.

Yusuke stopped his little punching tantrum to poke his head around the thick trunk of the tree. He stared down at a little figure on the ground as it began to stand up.

"Mind telling me why you were punching my tree?"

Yusuke smiled noticing that it was Hiei he had knocked out of the tree. He walked up to the demon and gave him a hard pat on the back almost knocking the still tipsy little demon over.

"Mind telling me why you were sitting in the tree?" Yusuke asked with just enough sarcasm to get beneath Hiei's skin.

"I was sleeping until some idiot detective decided that it would be a good idea to start punching random trees. So are you going to tell me why you were doing such a stupid task? Or do I have to beat the answer out of you?"

Yusuke smirked at the short tempered demon. This is just what the doctor ordered. A few rounds of sparring with Hiei would definitely tame his anger problem.

"Yo short stuff I dare you to even try."

Hiei raised an eyebrow not expecting to actually have to kick Urameshi's ass just to get an answer. But he didn't mind having to do so, he needed the training anyway.

So Hiei removed his black cloak and tossed it to the side. He also removed his sword from his side and sat it against the trunk of the tree.

"If that's how you want it Urameshi then I don't mind having to teach you a lesson or two."

Yusuke smiled as he began cracking his knuckles, preparing himself for battle. "Well then what are we waiting for…….lets go!" With that said, Urameshi flew at Hiei with such speed that it could not be seen by the human eye.

But Hiei, being the speedy little demon that he is, was able to dodge Yusuke's swift attack and jump onto the branch of the tall tree.

Yusuke stumbled past where Hiei's small form was just standing and turned around glaring up at the fire demon.

"What the hell…….We're suppose to be sparring you little runt not playing tag."

Hiei stood high on the branch of the tree as he frowned down upon the heated spirit detective.

"You're behaving like an amateur. What's your problem? You must be angry about something."

Yusuke stomped up to the tree and began kicking its thick trunk making the whole tree shake as he attempted to knock Hiei out of it.

"Yeah, I'm angry because you won't bring your little short ass down here and FIGHT ME!"

Hiei raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What's wrong with you? You're acting like a buffoon, worst than Kuwabara. I don't want to fight you when you're not at your full potential."

Yusuke backed away from the tree. "I am at my full potential and to prove it I'll show you." The spirit detective lifted his hand folding his fingers into the famous shape of his spirit gun.

Hiei smirked down at the now feisty Urameshi in a taunting way. "Go ahead baka waste your energy on a foolish move. I'll just dodge the attack."

Yusuke smiled as he gathered just enough energy into his pointer finger and pulled the trigger.

Hiei shook his head as the blue orb of light flew towards him. He jumped off the branch of the tree just as the blue bullet was about to crash into his torso. The little demon landed gracefully on the ground before turning around and being knocked down by Yusuke.

The spirit detective had managed to predict Hiei's exact move. So after the small demon managed to dodge his attack, he used his expert speed and tackled the little demon to the ground before another move could be made.

Hiei's eyes widened in shock as Yusuke settled all of his body weight onto the fire demon's small abdomen. His arms were pinned down at his side by Yusuke's large hands and his legs were too short for him to kick the larger boy off.

"GET OFF OF ME URAMESHI!" Hiei began to struggle under the spirit detective's body but the most he could do was thrash his little legs about and shake his head from side to side.

Yusuke smirked down at the fuming demon beneath him. "If I get up then that means you forfeit."

Hiei stopped struggling and frowned up at Yusuke. "I never admit defeat, especially to a loser like you Urameshi."

Yusuke shook his head and laughed. "Ok!"

Hiei tilted his head to the side as he stared up at the laughing boy. "Ok? So what, we're just going to sit here like this?"

"I guess so because I'm not getting up until you admit defeat."

"Well then I guess we're going to be here for a while huh?"

"I guess so."

Hiei began to struggle again. "Come on Urameshi, you're acting like a child."

"I'm not acting like a child, you are. You're the one who won't admit when he's lost."

Hiei sighed as he turned his head to the side. The sun was beating down hard on him and to top it off, he had a big idiot sitting on his stomach. It was getting a little hard for him to breathe with all the weight settled on his lungs.

Yusuke looked down into the face of the small fire demon. He noticed that Hiei's face was a little flushed, giving him a light red blush across the brim of his nose and cheeks. A small bead of sweat dripped from under Hiei's bandana.

"_Hmm, I didn't know fire demons sweat. I thought they were used to the heat…I guess it's the Koorime half of him that can't stand the heat."_

Yusuke continued to stare down at Hiei. He studied the little demon's face carefully. He traced down his spiky black hair, past his white starburst, down to his fierce almond shaped red eyes. His little pointed nose fit perfectly above his now full but small lips.

"_Ha…I never noticed how attractive the little runt is. I wonder why so many demons call him ugly? Hmm, must be out of jealousy………Wait, did I just call Hiei attractive?"_

Hiei noticed Yusuke staring at him and frowned. _"What the hell is he staring at? I wish he would get off of me……actually I don't mind this position…WAIT NO…GET OFF! Damn he's heavy it's getting harder to breathe."_

Yusuke continued to stare at Hiei not noticing that he was cutting off the young demon's air supply. _"I guess he is attractive. I mean it's alright for a boy to think another boy is good looking…without being gay…right? YEAH! I mean I'm not gay, I've been with that rotten bitch Keiko for how long now? Oh yeah…we broke up. But that still doesn't mean I'm gay…………Damn it! I guess there's only one way to find out……I'll kiss him, just a quick kiss and if I like it then……I guess I'm gay. BUT if I don't like it……then, I'm not gay and I'll just threaten the little runt into not telling anyone and forget this ever happened…yeah."_

Yusuke bit his bottom lip not sure if his plan would pan out the way he wanted it to. He looked down at Hiei once again and decided that it was worth a shot, so he leaned in closer tothe little demon.

Hieilooked up after noticing how close Yusuke's face was to his. _"What the hell is he doing?"_

The spirit detective tightened his grip on Hiei's arms and took a deep breath, before leaning down and capturing the small demon's lips with his own. It wasn't a deep kiss, but the way their lips touched caused Yusuke to melt into Hiei's mouth.

The little demon's eyes widened in shock as Urameshi continued to devour his mouth. _"What the hell……Why is he…… has he lost his mind...But I guess this isn't so bad… I just wish I could breathe..." _

Yusuke noticed how relaxed Hiei seemed, his reaction encouraged the detective to continue. _"I guess he likes it too…at least I'm not the only one."_

The kiss continued for what seemed like hours before Yusuke finally pulled up for air. He stared down into Hiei's face and realized how red the little demon's face was.

"Ur….Urameshi."

Yusuke smiled softly thinking that Hiei was embarrassed.

"What's wrong?"

Hiei stared into Yusuke's eyes. "I….."

"Yeah?"

"I can't….breathe."

"OH!"

Yusuke rolled off of Hiei's stomach and watched as the little demon sucked in a deep breath of air. His chest rose up and down trying to retrieve back the oxygen it had lost.

Yusuke laughed as he grabbed Hiei and pulled the small demon on top of him. "So…did you like that?"

Hiei frowned and stared down at Yusuke. "Besides the fact that I couldn't breathe….what do you think?"

Yusuke smiled and pulled Hiei down into another kiss thinking.

_"Who needs Keiko anyway?"_

**End Flashback:**

After that kiss all Yusuke remembered was bringing the little demon back to his house and entering his bedroom.

The spirit detective stared down at the now sleeping fire demon in his arms.

"_I still don't understand how this happened………I never knew I could feel this way about another man and even so, who would have thought it would be Hiei. I would have expected Mukuro or Kurama to try and claim him…not me… But I guess it doesn't matter……because now...he's MINE!"_

**Kurama's House:**

"WHY!…WHY!…WHY! WHY WOULD HE CHOOSE URAMESHI OVER ME! I'VE BEEN HIS FRIEND FOR YEARS….LONGER THAN HE'S EVEN KNOWN THAT SO CALLED SPIRIT DETECTIVE!"

Kurama collapsed onto his bed. His bedroom was a mess, books were thrown all over the place, his clothes were torn from his closet, and his plants were thrown onto the floor.

Good thing his mother wasn't home she probably wouldn't understand why her son was behaving this way. But even Kurama was surprised at the way he was handling the situation.

He had never lost his temper over anything and now here he was, behaving like a little child who did not receive the toy that he'd repeatedly asked for.

"I guess this is how love makes you act." Kurama spoke into his pillow. He didnot want to see the damage he had caused to his once organized room.

He rolled onto his back and stared up at his white ceiling which was covered with beautiful rose vines he had just recently put up.

"I just don't understand…Why doesn't Hiei want me?"

"_Because you're not good enough for him…"_

Kurama propped himself up on his elbows after hearing the voice. It sounded familiar but he didn't know where he had heard it before.

"Who said that? Who's there?"

The voice laughed as it spoke again. _"Don't tell me you've forgotten already."_

Kurama looked around his room noticing that no one was there. He stood from his bed and walked over to his window. He quickly drew the curtains back and looked out at the dark sky….no one was there either.

"_Come on Shuichi…I know you're smarter than that. If you keep thinking logically then you'll never find me."_

Kurama spun around to search his roomand yet again he saw no one. The voice seemed to be speaking in his head and the only one he could possibly think of to do that is….

"Yo….Youko?"

"_The one and only…"_

Kurama raised his fingers and beganto rub the side of his head. "This can't be…how are you here? I got rid of you."

"_Tsk tsk tsk…I thought you knew Shuichi. You can never get rid of me…I'm who you are. I am the real you and until you realize that you'll never get what you want…and I am talking about Hiei."_

Kurama frowned. "How did you..."

"_Oh Shuichi please……You've had feelings for that little fire baby longer than you've even known. But it seems that you've realized it a little too late."_

"How do you know that I'm too late?"

"_Well…I saw just as well as you did. Our little fire baby was all over that spirit detective. But don't worry with me here we can win him back."_

"How…how can you be so sure?"

"_Because I know Hiei just as much as you do. He's a demon and demons don't usually respond to a show of weakness. Face it Shuichi you're too soft and that is probably why Hiei doesn't give you the time of day. But if you let me control the situation then you'll have what you want in no time."_

Kurama thought about….He would do anything to have Hiei be his but if he let Youko take charge then there was a strong possibility that he would use pure force to win the little demonover and Kurama didn't want to take the chance of getting him hurt.

"How do I know if I can trust you? You'll probably hurt Hiei and then just keep him for yourself and I can't let you do that."

"_Shuichi…..Kurama. How can you not trust me? What you're telling me is that you can't trust yourself... because in case you've forgotten you were Youko Kurama before you became Shuichi Minamino. You're trying to be something you're not. You're forgetting who you really are. You may think that you're human but your past tells a different story. When you look in the mirror you may see a human boy, but that's not who you really are, just look at your shadow."_

Kurama frowned and turned his head tolook down at his shadow. It was being shown in the light that was reflecting from the moon, which shined brightly in his window. Kurama's eyes widened at the sight of it... There he was the outline of his true self, his inner demon, the one he wanted to forget.

His shadow was the outline of Youko Kurama. His fox ears were perked up on top of his head. His hair flowed down his back in a messy yet elegant fashion and his tail swung lazily at his side.

Kurama looked across his room at his bedroom mirror. He was still himself he was still Shuichi Minamino, his shadow was wrong. He was still Shuichi…but is that who he really wanted to be?

"_I bet Hiei misses the old you. I bet that's why he doesn't want to be with you because you won't admit to the demon within you. You're always going to remain a weak human in his eyes unless you change……I can help you change if you let me out. Let me take over."_

Kurama continued to look between his reflection in the mirror and the shadow of Youko that remained in the light. He stared down at his shadow once again and sighed.

"If it will make Hiei love me, then I'll do it."

"_Good choice."_

Kurama let down the cage in his mind in which he had trapped the evil Youko. He knew this was a bad idea, he promised himself that he would never let Youko loose. But he was desperate to win Hiei's heart, no matter what it took.

Kurama's head began to throb as Youko began to take over. The shadow of the demon at his feet began to grow larger and larger until Kurama's whole body became engulfed in the black mass.

The red head's body collapsed on the floor and the room became quiet. Outside a dark cloud covered the moon stealing its bright silver light and taking Kurama's shadow with it.

Once the shadow was completely gone Kurama's room came back to life. His body stood from the ground, but the once red head, now had long beautiful silver hair. His innocent emerald eyes were now a fierce shiny gold. He obtained a pair of fox ears and a long silver tail to go along with his taller more masculine body.

He was no longer Shuichi Minamino, but he was now Youko Kurama.

The handsome fox demon walked over to the bedroom mirror and studied his reflection proudly. He raised a large clawed hand and ran it through his long silver hair.

"Hmm…It's been a while since I've actually been able to look at myself." Youko smiled seductively at his reflection as naughty thoughts of a certain fire baby ran through his mind.

"You better be ready for me little one because before you know it you'll be MINE!"

**TBC….**

**Well that's the end of my second Chapter. Once again I will apologize for taking so long to update. I'll try to get my third chapter up much quicker but I can't make any promises because I have to study for my finals this week. PleaseReview and tell me what you think and I'll continue.**


	3. Like Killing two birds with one stone

**Finally Updated,**

**Chapter 3: Like killing two birds with one stone.**

Darkness covered everything, it was like he was trapped in a room with no windows or doors. He sniffed around cautiously trying to catch on to any familiar scent that could possibly give him a clue as to where he was or where he could escape.

But instead he frowned when he could not catch on to any scent at all, it was like all of his senses were shut down. His crimson eyes scanned over the room and saw nothing but darkness, this was not good.

Normally the little demon was able to adjust his eyesight to see in the most darkest of places, but for some reason his eyes were not working to his advantage.

No one else seemed to be in the room with him, or at least that's what he thought.

A weak sigh came from behind him and he spun around ready to take out any threat, but instead he dropped his guard completely at the sight in front of him.

The room remained dark except for a very dim spotlight that focused on a chair set just a few feet away from him.

But it wasn't the chair that caught his attention, it was the person who sat slouched in it.

Hiei's eyes widened as he recognized Kurama sitting in what looked to be a broken down school chair.

But this wasn't the Kurama he knew, no, he looked way too beaten.

His long beautiful hair hung tangled, covering his handsome face. His rosy cheeks looked so dirty and his lips were so pale.

His regular school clothes were all ripped and barely hanging onto his body.

Violet colored bangs fell casting a shadow over his emerald eyes.

Hiei couldn't believe it, Kurama looked to be just inches away from death.

"Fox? Wh...What are you doing here? Where are we?"

Kurama looked up as if just noticing that Hiei was there. His bangs parted, giving Hiei a good view of his eyes which didn't have the bright gleam that the koorime had become so accustomed to.

The fire demon walked forward until he was standing directly in front of Kurama who still hadn't moved from where he sat upon the chair. Once Hiei had gotten close enough to look into the red head's face, Kurama turned his head back towards the ground.

"I'm sorry..."

Hiei was barely able to make the very soft whisper that came from his friend.

"Hn...sorry about what?"

Before Hiei could react any futher, Kurama's arms were wrapped around his waist. The boy buried his head into the fire demon's chest as he continued to cry out.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...He's going to hurt you, he's going to make you his...and it's all my fault. Hiei please forgive me, I never meant for this to happen..."

Hiei grabbed onto Kurama's shoulder's pulling him back and looking into his eyes.

"What are you talking about? Who's going to hurt me?"

Kurama sat back into his chair as his eyes began to widen. Soft footsteps echoed through the dark room and the red head already knew who was coming.

"He's here..."

Hiei did not seem to notice the light footsteps steadily coming towards them as he continued to try and talk to Kurama.

"What are you talking about, who's here?"

Kurama stared at Hiei, a lone tear slid down his cheek as he weakly reached a hand out to his friend.

"I'm sorry..."

All the little fire demon could do was watch as Kurama's hand slowly turned to dust along with the rest of his body... then along with the chair, collapsed to the floor.

Hiei, stunned, began to stumble backwards. He fell back and landed roughly against what felt to be a pair of legs.

"Careful, we wouldn't want to get hurt now would we?"

Hiei looked up to find Youko standing over him with a sly smirk on his face.

"Its you..."

The fire demon turned his body around so that he was facing the tall fox. Youko bent down on one knee and cupped Hiei's cheek into his large hand, stroking it gently with his thumb.

"I know, its been quite a while hasn't it?"

Hiei unconsciously smacked Youko's hand off of his cheek and stood up so that he was eye level with the still kneeling fox.

"No, I mean why are you here? I thought Kurama got rid of you...permanently."

Youko smiled as he sat Indian style on the floor. He grabbed onto Hiei's waist and pulled the youkai closer to him.

"Actually, it's quite the other way around."

Hiei blinked confused.

"What are you talking about...what did you do to Kurama?"

The fox pulled Hiei into his lap and gently rocked him.

"You'll soon find out but, enough about him, it's just me and you now."

The fire demon stared at Youko, then began to push the fox away.

"What are you talking about, get off of me!"

The fox crossed his arms and pouted before grabbing onto Hiei once again.

"Aww, now you weren't behaving like this when that spirit detective left his mark on you..."

Hiei immediately stopped his struggle and stared at Youko, surprised.

"How did yo..."

Before the koorime had a chance to finish his question, his mouth was being covered by Youko's.

The fox slid his hands to the back of Hiei's neck pulling him closer and painfully keeping him in place as his sharp claws dug into pale flesh.

Hiei began to struggle again as he tried effortlessly to pull Youko's claws from his neck. But before he knew it, the fire demon was on his back against the floor with the fox on top of him.

The pressure caused the claws to dig deeper into his neck and Hiei could feel himself growing dizzy as another clawed hand scratched its way up his shirt across his small chest, leaving thin lines of blood across his torso.

The young demon clenched his eyes shut painfully, as he took one last feeble chance and swung his fist as hard as he could at Youko's head.

**Hiei:**

"OUCH DAMN IT!"

Hiei opened his beautiful red eyes as they adjusted to the bright light in the room. He sat up quickly trying to figure out where he was but instead bashed heads with the person sitting above him.

"Damn Hiei, what's your problem?"

The demon's vision began to come back to focus as he recognized Yusuke standing on all fours above him, rubbing at a large bump on his head.

"_Oh right, I spent the night with Urameshi..."_

He began to remember all the events of the night before and blushed uncharacteristically as he recalled what had happened between him and the spirit detective.

"_What made me react like that with Yusuke. Since when did I take interest in this baka?"_

Hiei was pulled away from his thoughts when he felt a hand gently cup his cheek.

He looked up to see Yusuke still above him, smiling gently.

"I see you're feeling a little better."

"What do you mean?"

The spirit detective rolled off of Hiei and laid on his side, next to the demon.

"Well, I woke up because you were talking in your sleep and it looked like you were having a bad dream, so I tried to give you a kiss to wake you up or at least calm you down. But all that seemed to do was make things worse, because you fucking punched me in the jaw."

Hiei sat up and stared at the detective who was playfully rubbing his sore jaw.

"I did?...I mean, what made you kiss me?"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow as he laid his head against a pillow.

"Hey, you seemed to have enjoyed it last night, so I thought, what the hell."

Hiei again blushed as he looked down at his hands.

"_That dream felt so real but it was just Yusuke...what about Kurama, he was there too, was he trying to tell me something? Everything felt like it was really happening..."_

"...HIEI!"

The demon shook his head as he glared at the spirit detective.

"What?"

Urameshi stood from the bed and walked over to a pile of clothes.

"I said, you're bleeding..."

"Huh?"

"Your neck..."

Hiei reached around and felt the back of his neck. He pulled his hand back and stared down at the crimson liquid on his finger tips.

"Here..."

He looked up to see Yusuke handing him a towel.

"What happened? Why did you start bleeding?"

Hiei shook his head as he began to wipe away the blood.

"I don't know."

"_Wait, isn't this what happened in my dream? His claws..."_

Hiei dropped the bloody towel onto the bed as he pulled back the blanket that was still covering the top half of his body.

Yusuke's eyes widened when he saw the lines of blood that dripped across Hiei's chest.

"Hiei! What the hell happened?"

The fire demon stood from the bed.

"My dream..."

"What?"

"In my dream...he did this to me! It _was_ real!"

Yusuke walked to Hiei and grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Calm down now, what dream are you talking about?"

"The dream I had last night. I was in a dark room and no one was there, but then Kurama came and he was...wait...Kurama?"

Yusuke watched as Hiei began to grab his clothes off of the floor. The demon pulled on his pants and flung his shirt over his shoulder as he grabbed his sword from where it sat against the dresser.

"Wait Hiei, where are you going?"

The fire demon buckled the three belts on his pants and began to put his shoes on.

"I have to go see Kurama, these wounds on my neck and chest didn't just come from some dream. So if everything that happened to me in my dream really happened in reality, then that means that Kurama might be hurt too."

Yusuke tilted his head in confusion.

"...ok...what?"

Hiei rolled his eyes as he opened the bedroom window.

"Just forget it."

He hopped outside of the window and looked in the direction that he was about to run.

"Hiei wait!"

He turned around to see Yusuke putting on his pants.

"I'm coming with you."

The fire demon smiled as the spirit detective climbed out the window with his shirt still in his hands.

"You can explain everything to me on _our_ way to his house."

"Look Urameshi, you don't have to come. I'm sure Kurama's fine, but I just want to make sure."

Yusuke bent down and gave Hiei a light kiss on the lips.

"I know, and I want to make sure too."

The little demon blushed as he pulled his own shirt over his head. He hopped onto the fence next to Yusuke's house and looked again in the direction of Kurama's home.

"Fine, then lets go."

Hiei hopped from fence to fence with Yusuke right behind him. Neither of them noticed the tall form that stood on top of Urameshi's house, watching.

Youko laughed as he jumped from house to house keeping just a few paces ahead of Hiei.

"That's right my little fire baby, come right to me. I'll make you mine and rid of that spirit detective all at once. Hm, it'll be like killing two birds with one stone."

**TBC...**

**Damn, I know, I know, I haven't updated in a few months and I apologize. From now on, I'm gonna try typing shorter chapters so that I can at least get a couple up every other week if I can. But don't worry I'm not only shortening the chapters in this story, but all of my other stories too.**

**And for all of you who thought this story was through, ya wrong lol. It might have taken me a while but I haven't ended it, I have too many ideas to just stop right now. So until my next chapter, which you and I both hope doesn't take another few months. R&R!**


	4. Oh where has my fire baby gone?

**A/N: Hey I hope you guys are proud of me...or did it take me too long to update again? **

**Oh and just in case some people haven't noticed yet...when I put a text in italics, that is what the character is thinking not saying. But if the italics pop up while a character is speaking that means they are emphasizing on a word. This was probably unnecessary but I just wanted to make sure so nobody would get confused. **

**Ok? Enjoy. **

**Chapter 4: Oh where has my fire baby gone?**

Hiei and Yusuke were able to reach Kurama's house in a matter of minutes and the fire demon wasted no time in climbing the tree to rest on a branch next to Kurama's window.

"I think I can get in through here."

Yusuke frowned at his newly found, _boyfriend is what I should call him? _Who was on the verge of opening the window without so much as a knock.

"It might be better if we at least check to see if Kurama's home before we go climbing in through his window."

The koorime blinked confused, "I always go in through the window, he doesn't mind."

Yusuke sighed, "Fine you go through the window, _I'll_ knock."

Hiei shrugged his shoulders as Yusuke gave a swift knock on the front door, no one answered so the boy rung the doorbell a couple of times and gave one last bang, before finally giving up.

"Well, I guess his _mom_ isn't home. It doesn't sound like _anybody_'s home, Kurama's probably off studying or something...I don't know maybe that dream of your's was just a fluke. I mean you could have gotten those marks from me, after all we weren't being very careful last nigh...Hiei?"

Yusuke looked up to notice that he was being ignored completely by the small demon who was busy climbing through Kurama's window.

"Hey, wait for me!"

Yusuke growled as he climbed the tree mumbling incoherently. He sat himself on the branch next to Kurama's window and leaned against the trunk of the tree to catch his breath, as strong of a detective he was, climbing trees was not something he did on a daily bases.

"Oh no..." A quiet almost unheard gasp came from Hiei who was now inside of Kurama's room.

Yusuke instantly sat up and began to slide his way over to the window. "Hiei what's wrong?"

Yusuke waited for an answer, but the only reply he received was a soft cracking noise that was becoming louder and louder as he came closer to the window.

"...Hiei?"

The detective tried to look into the room which was almost completely dark from where he sat. He reached over, about to grab onto the window sill, when there was a sudden 'pop' and the tree branch finally gave in under the weight of the growing teen. He gave a surprised yelp as both him and the abandoned tree branch crashed head first into the bush next to Kurama's front door.

The spirit detective stood up shaking leaves and bugs from his shirt as he rubbed at a new bump on his head.

"Damn it, that stupid branch didn't break when Hiei was standing on it." He stared up at the open window.

"Hey, HIEI!!! COME DOWN THE DAMN STAIRS AND OPEN THE DAMN FRONT DOOR, THE DAMN BRANCH BROKE AND I AM NOT CLIMBING THAT DAMN TREE AGAIN...HIEI?...HIIIEIII!!!...Great that damn fire demon can't hear."

Yusuke went on with his angry rant waiting for Hiei to reply, when he suddenly became distracted by the front door slowly creaking open.

"What the...Hiei? Is that you?... Look short stuff this is not a good time to be playing games."

Yusuke's face grew red with anger as he stomped over to the front door. "Fine, you want to act stupid then don't get mad when I decide to hang your little ass off the top of the roof."

He pushed the door wide open slamming it into the wall and almost knocking the poor thing off of its hinges. He searched around and noticed that the whole house was dark, it almost looked as if no one had been living in it for a few days.

"Shit Kurama, is your mom on vacation or something?"

Yusuke kicked away a fallen flower pot before heading towards the staircase. He looked up the steps that led to a dark hallway and from there he was able to see a very very dim light coming from Kurama's half open bedroom door.

The teen shook his head as he began to climb the steps. "Hm, I think I saw this in a horror movie one time...let's see, I'm suppose to climb the stairs 'curiously', only to be killed by the big bad monst...what the hell?..."

Yusuke could have sworn his eyes were fooling him when he looked to the top of the staircase only to see a pair of golden orbs glaring back at him and just as quick as he saw them, they were gone.

Yusuke blinked his eyes a few times just to make sure and frowned when the eyes did not appear again. _Now I know I'm going crazy...but just to be sure._

The detective stopped when he reached the top of the steps and looked ahead to Kurama's room.

"Hiei?...Hiei?" He wasn't sure why his call came out in whispers but Yusuke got a sick feeling in his gut as he walked on to the door. "Hiei...", once again a low almost inaudible sound came from the bottom of Yusuke's throat only to go on unanswered.

The spirit detective grabbed onto the silver doorknob noticing how cold it was as he pushed lightly, poking his head in the dimly lit room.

"Oh crap...what happened in here?" Yusuke looked around Kurama's once well organized room, shocked to find it torn apart with books, clothes, and plants thrown all around. He attempted to kick through the mess only to trip over a very large text book and fall face first into a pile of clothes.

Yusuke scowled and cursed as he tossed a school shirt off of his head and back onto the bedroom floor. The spirit detective stood up once more and attempted to maneuver around his obstacles. He managed to venture over to the open window and looked out at the maroon colored sky, no one was out except for a few people getting home late from work or school, no Hiei.

Yusuke sighed as he slammed the window shut, "Hiei are you in here?...Look I'm don..."

Once again the boy was interrupted when a loud bang caused him to quickly turn around. He watched as the door to Kurama's closet suddenly slammed close.

Yusuke frowned as he tried to stomp angrily over to the closet, but he kept stumbling over more and more of the mess.

"Alright shorty that's it. This is going way too far, imagine what Kurama's going to say when he sees what you did to his room and you better not expect me to have your back. I don't know why I came all the way over here, just so you can act like a little asshole and try to play a trick on me."

Yusuke reached the closet door and with a sharp growl, grabbed the door knob and swung it open.

"Oh shit..."

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped when he looked inside.

**TBC...**

**So where has Yusuke's little fire baby gone? Oh where Oh where can he be...you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see. R&R please...heh, that rhymed.**


End file.
